The present invention relates to a game system, a server system, a processing method, an information storage medium, and the like.
A fighter aircraft game has been known that is designed so that the player causes a moving object that imitates a fighter aircraft to fly in an object space, and attack an enemy to compete for a score, for example.
Such a fighter aircraft game may be designed to implement a restoration process that causes a fighter aircraft that has been shot down to be restored at a given restoration point, and make a sortie again. For example, JP-A-2000-24317 and JP-A-2012-90844 discloses a technique relating to such a restoration process.
In recent years, a game system has attracted attention that connects a server system and a terminal device through a network, and allows the player to enjoy a game that utilizes a network (hereinafter appropriately referred to as “network game”). It is important for such a game system to implement a charging process that charges the player corresponding to the value desired by the player.
However, JP-A-2000-24317 and JP-A-2012-90844 do not take account of combining the restoration process with the charging process or the like.